vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Kuran
" The proud 'Head Of The Night'." Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) is one of the main characters of Vampire Knight and a Pureblood vampire.He is one of the few pureblood vampires still alive and the first pureblood introduced. Appearance: He shares a similar appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran. Like Haruka and Rido, Kaname has black redish hair and dark red eyes. Like all vampires, he has a pale complextion. Kaname wears his clothes like a gentleman, wearing clean and tidy clothes. Personality: He is normally a stoic and authoritative individual, but is very kind, warm, and gentle to Yuki. This disposition bothers both Yuki and the Night Class vampires, who do not understand his favouritism towards her. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way, yet he is indulgent to Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contrary nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself and alternatively, to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki’s welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki’s safety; his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. He is constantly solitary and plots as such also, making him rather secretive. Background: Kaname Kuran is the Night Class president, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuuki. Kaname has shown that he cares for Yuuki in a romantic sense and that he had fallen for Yuuki ever since they were children. He wants to be closer to her, but senses how shy she is about it. Since he adores her, she is reluctantly accepted by the Night Class. In fact, the only reason that he does not destroy Zero is because Yuuki loves him too much, therefore killing Zero would hurt Yuuki. He has attempted countless times to expand intimacy with Yuuki. He is also Yuuki's fiancée and Yuuki knows him as her brother. He shares the Headmaster's goal of peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Headmaster to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence, allows the Night Class to be kept in check. Although he is too old to be attending school, he attends to keep authority in the Night class and mostly so he can be closer to Yuuki and protect her. As a Pureblood, Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but he chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires. In the fanbook it is stated that he is all powerful. Even his shadow mirror is capable of beating up another pureblood, he can create different shapes that monitor Yuuki, such as a wolf or bats. Kaname the Ancestor Kaname is the ancestor of the Kuran family, one of the founders of vampires. Thousands of years ago, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber and was recently awakened from his long slumber by Rido Kuran. Even though over time it seems like Kaname is a bit disapointed because he can not accomplish his goal to kill Rido Kuran. In his words he needs to collect the appropriate pieces for his plan to kill Rido. Plot Summary Relationships Yuki cross Yuki is Kaname's descendant, fiance and lover. While he acts cruel and strict to others, he shows very much respect to Yuki. The Hooded Woman The woman from Kaname's deep past. Zero Kiryu Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. They both show very strong feelings to Yuki and envy each other from time to time. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is Kaname's loyal friend and right-hand man. Takuma Ichijo Kaname lived with Takuma after his parents died, they have became good friends since then. Powers Like all pureblood vampires, Kaname is immortal and can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his head. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable Vampire Knight Official Fanbook. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis powers * Wiping memories15th Night * Transformation his body into a bat and flying * Creation of a shadow self in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages, himself61st night and a wolf 57th Night from which he can receive information instantly. His shadow form is also strong enough to carry another person60th Night and wields his telekinetic powers61st Night * Transformation of his body into a weapon46th Night * Control of multiple (noble) vampires by his command against their will43rd Night * Changing the physicality of his body61st Night i.e. changing his body into an infant * Controlling anti-vampire weapons, in particular, Bloody Rose46th Night, dominating over its bearer. Name * "Kuran" means "Clan." * "Ku" means "General", and "Ran" means "The" * "Kaname" means "Pivot" * "Ka" means "Or", "Na", means "A", and "Me" means "Me". =See Also= *Kaname Kuran Image Gallery *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? References Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran, Kaname Kuran, Kaname